A Seemingly Perfect Day
by Cut Productions
Summary: It's a seemingly perfect day to everyone on the planet of Coruscant...except for Anakin and Ahsoka. We introduce you to them on Ahsoka's first day of work at a new TV program called Jedi Scam...on which she just so happens to be late. This should be good!
1. Seeking Absurdity

Cut Productions: Chapter 1

March 20-June 1, 2011

**Hello audience! This is our first story and we are SOOOOOOO excited about posting it! We are also, very, very, very, VERY sorry though. Before this, we actually posted everything we had written instead of the divided chapters we had agreed on, and it had missing sentences and everything! Anyways, we apologize to the people who have already read the previous addition. This is our first story and we are trying to learn how to do and handle all of this stuff! Oh, and if you are reading this, could you PLEASE review? We have got it right this time, and we would love it so much if you reviewed for us. Oh, and also just as a heads up, we are very slow, busy writers. We are determined to finish this story before we go and start posting anything else. But just so you know what is happening, I suggest you check up regularly only once every 1-2 weeks. Oh, and once autumn comes around with all of its 'SCHOOL'S BACK' glory, we suggest you do not check up until next summer. Ha! Ha! We are just kidding…only checkup once every 2 months. Seriously. AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYYSS, enough of our conversation, let's get on with reading the story! **

_Cut Productions presents…_

**A Seemingly Perfect Day**

**Part 1: Seeking the Truth**

It was a beautiful fresh spring morning on the planet of Coruscant. Everything was quiet and peaceful…and that was exactly what was getting on Anakin's nerves.

He had woken up in the morning refreshed, and not disturbed by a noisy racket designed awake him earlier. He had gotten up leisurely, and had eaten a quiet breakfast without any findings of fiendish, slimy (or poisonous) things in his food.

And now he was walking the halls of the Jedi Temple at 9:30 (okay, 9:3**1**), and nothing scary, harmful, or life threatening had happened to him _**ALL MORNING**_.

And now it was _really_ getting to him.

"How come everything is so disturbingly perfect today!" Anakin cried. He suddenly looked from side to side, expecting and half hoping to see something lethal charging at him. Instead, there was nothing.

"Oh-come-ON!" Anakin cried. Then suddenly, it hit him (not literally).

"This is what she wants. This is her new torment method. To drive me crazy by doing **nothing**! Just leaving me to scare myself into insanity! WE-ELL, Ahso-KA! You won't get me this time!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "It will not work! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

For 9:31 (okay, 9:3**5**), there was a lot of people out walking the halls...and they were all staring at Anakin.

Of course, he did not notice because he was too busy rambling and shouting to no one in particular. Or, to be more specific the CEILING.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-huuuuuu" (taking of breath) "-HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE ABUGABOO!" he was still laughing (if you could call it that).

People were starting to walk awkwardly and quickly away. Anakin was now shouting random words _at the_ _floor_, convinced that there was a candid camera watching him.

He demanded answers from the taunting walls (at least that's what they were doing in his eyes). _(He has problems!)_

Now people were REALLY starting to get weirded out, and began murmuring amongst themselves and huddling into groups. Want to know what they said? Well, then here you go!:

_"_Some Chosen One. Sheesh!"

"They must have made a mistake."

"Who is he talking to?"

"Weirdooo!"

"That guy must have the same mental condition as Yoda. No offense, dude."

"Taken none! Have I CAAAFFFEEEEIIIIIINNNNEEE!"

_Okay. Yah, um, Yoda gets his words mixed up and craves coffee. Back to Anakin…_

Feeling triumphant and defiant, Anakin decided to stop yelling at inanimate objects and marched back to his quarters. He walked through his courter's front door and stood triumphantly in the middle of the living room for a few moments.

There was a silence. You could hear the crickets chirping.

Anakin came to his senses…kind of.

Anakin peered over his shoulder suspiciously, and suddenly whirled around.

He still was not convinced that Ahsoka was going to leave him alone. He began to back down the hallway to his part of the quarters, then suddenly he heard_-_ _snoring?_

Anakin walked through the living room and down Ahsoka's hallway (their quarters were shared). He cautiously sneaked down the hallway to Ahsoka's room, prepared for any traps along the way. By the end of the hallway, Anakin had avoided two electric fences, three smashing walls, ten trap doors, five spinning saws, three dropping electric cages, some lasers, and a few other 'mild' dangers.

Gasping now, Anakin pushed the button to open Ahsoka's door just in time to see a red boxing glove shoot from the wall om her room and squarely hit him between the eyes.

Anakin went shooting backward and would have fallen into one of the trap doors with poisonous snakes inside-ahem, let me rephrase that.

Anakin was tossed like a teddy bear and would have _**died**_ under the pile of snakes but thanks to his _superior_ Jedi skills he was able to land in an upside down crab stance! (You know, with your stomach to the ceiling? Not a very good position for boys' period.)

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed in pain.

Using the force, he was able to escape his VERY uncomfortable position and triple flipped back into his original position just in time to see a blue boxing glove come from out of nowhere to punch him in the stomach.

He then went shooting back into his original uncomfortable stance that he had been in only a few moments before but this time with the wind knocked out of him.

_Now reply all of that in slow deep voice motion and it turns out really cool!_

Red eyed, sweating, panting, and exhausted, Anakin opened the door to Ahsoka's room for the _third_ time just in time to avoid other various boxing gloves and few sleeping darts.

"Something's not right with that girl." Anakin said to himself.

Then, he walked a few paces and found himself stock-still, bewildered and astonished, to find Ahsoka_-gasp-,_ SLEEPING IN HER BED!

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! Ha! Ha! Well, I guess you will just have to _wait_ until the next time where we continue with the story line, but oh! Maybe, we could give you a _slight_ sneak preview! So in that case, here you go!**

**_A Seemingly Perfect Day: _**

**_Part #2: _**_Sneek Preveiw of _'Weird and Creepy Ways to do Normal Things in the Morning':

_Anakin was stunned and speechless. __He stood in his place staring and blinking for...a minute. _

_Then coming to the conclusion that this was what it seemed, he suddenly let out a wild cry screaming, "AHHHHHSSSOOOOOKKKAAAAAA!"_

_One of Ahsoka's eyes opened half way and the other one quarter and she started to blink. She grumbled something in reply to Anakin's wild exclamation. "Wat? Ughhhh, (groaning) goesth oway I'd don' wantha sliceth of cheeseth."_

_"What?" Anakin asked. He pondered for a moment on Ahsoka's words, and came to conclude that they meant, "What? Ugh (that's the groaning), go away; I do not want a slice of cheese."_

_"**What**?" Anakin said, this time louder. Ahsoka's head popped up out of the covers and blinked at him for a moment. She then spoke, "What do you whant? Go away."_

_"No!" Anakin said defiantly, "Not until I get what I came for!" _

_What did I come for? He asked himself. _

_"Five more minutes." Ahsoka grumbled, her head sinking back onto her pillow. _

_"No," Anakin said. Then he went over to the side of Ahsoka's bed and started shaking her…_

**Okay. That's it. But hark! I hear the sound of more typing! Meaning the next chapter should not be too long.**

**Sincerely, ****-Cut Productions**


	2. Weird Ways to do Normal Things

Cut Productions: Chapter #2

April 1-June 2, 2011

**Hi ya! First of all, we are so so so so so so so so so SO SORRY! You see, we went on vacation for a week with friends who wouldn't let us type ahead, or post (which would be kind of hard any way because the place we were at did not have very good internet access anyway)! And second, we are sorry again because we did not post right away but that is because…WE HAD NO IDEA HOW TO WORK OUR STINKIN' SETTINGS SO WE COULD POST THE CHAPTER AS A CHAPTER AND NOT A SEPARATE STORY! But anyways, we are sorry about taking so long before posting so now that we have gotten all the 'salutations' out of the way LET'S READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOO! WHOO!**

Cut Productions presents…

**_Last time on a Seemingly Perfect Day..._**_Anakin got punched with a blue and red boxing gloves and he thought Ahsoka found a new torment method, but Ahsoka didn't have a new torment method and instead had been sleeping the whole time! _;)

_**This time on A Seemingly Perfect Day...**Anakin shakes Ahsoka, Ahsoka's late for something, Anakin gets punched with a orange boxing glove, and weird and creepy ways to do normal things in the morning mostly by Ahsoka!_ ;)

**A Seemingly Perfect Day:**

**Part #2: Weird and Creepy Ways to do Normal Things in the Morning**

_Then he walked a few paces and found himself stock-still, bewildered and astonished to find Ahsoka-gasp-, SLEEPING IN HER BED!_

Anakin was stunned and speechless. He stood in his place staring and blinking for…a minute.

Then, coming to the conclusion that this was what it seemed, he suddenly let out a wild cry screaming, "AHHHHHSSSOOOOOKKKAAAAAA!"

One of Ahsoka's eyes opened half way and the other one quarter and she started to blink.

She grumbled something in reply to Anakin's wild exclamation: "Wat? Ughhhh, (groaning) goesth oway I'd don' wantha sliceth of cheeseth."

"What?" Anakin asked. He pondered for a moment on Ahsoka's words, and came to conclude that they meant, "What? Ugh (that's the groaning), go away; I do not want a slice of cheese."

"**What?**" Anakin said, this time louder.

Ahsoka's head popped up out of the covers and blinked at him for a moment. She then spoke, "What do you whant? Go away."

"No!" Anakin said defiantly, "Not until I get what I came for!"

_What did I come for?_ He asked himself.

"Five more minutes." Ahsoka grumbled, her head sinking back onto her pillow.

_"No,"_ Anakin said. Then he went over to the side of Ahsoka's bed and started shaking her.

"StooOOooOOooOOooOOpp!" she cried.

"NooOOooOOooOOoo!" Anakin stated, mimicking her response.

"WhYYyyYYyyYYyyYYyyYY?" She replied.

"BeCAUauAUauAUause…because…because, "Anakin stopped shaking Ahsoka in order to speak, "its 9:45-okay 9:4**6**! And nothing bad, or lethal, or life-threatening has happened to me ALL MORNING!"

Ahsoka's head suddenly jerked out from covers and stared at him, "What did you say?" she said.

Anakin suddenly had her attention, so he plunged on. "I _said_," _He said_, "that nothing **bad**, dangerous, life-threatening, lethal, deadly, and horrid! None of those that thing has happened to me all morning!"

"No, no, what you said before that, like, about the time?" Ahsoka said urgently.

Anakin sighed irritably and then spoke, "I s_aid_, and I repeat for the _third_ and _FINAL_ time! '_It is 9:47; my entire morning has been boring. Nothing dangerous, life-threatening, or-'"_

Suddenly, a loud, wild cry filled the air. It shook the walls of the room, the pots in kitchen, the teddy bears in Anakin's teddy bear closet, oh forget modesty, it shook the WHOLE TEMPLE!

"_IIIIIIIII"MMM __LLLLLAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE__**!"**_

The noise was so strong Anakin was shaken to the ground. In fact, the sound was so _loud_ that Anakin's ears should have started bleeding and he should have gone deaf but hey, this is a cartoon based felt story! Characters have been getting seriously injured and hurt and not been getting killed for years! So why start now?

Anakin struggled sitting up, his head dizzy and he was sure he was seeing little choo-choo-trains chugging around his head. All he could get out was, "Wh-What?"

Ahsoka did not answer but just screamed some more, "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

She jumped out of her bed, diving head-first into her closet with one leap, and coming out with a top and a skirt that _did not_ match.

Then, she raced down the hallway (still screaming) and did not even bother to turn off her security traps, and _**ZOOMED**_ into the bathroom.

She would have slammed the door, but most Star War's doors (like this one) shut automatically so the door just shut.

Anakin sat in a daze on the floor trying to gather his thoughts and the meaning of Ahsoka's words.

"Late. Late? Late for what?"

He sat in the middle of Ahsoka's room, just sitting there thinking about what Ahsoka had said...and popcorn, and how _good_ it would taste at the moment. He had only been sitting for about…30 seconds when he heard a,

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! This doesn't match!"

Suddenly Ahsoka, who had just screamed, came running into the room wrapped in a towel _**(**because she had just hopped out of the shower**)**_ and _once more_ dived into her closet.

A few things through themseves comically out of the closet but finally Ahsoka emerged with a nice outfit that actually _matched_.

She then zoomed back down her deadly hallway and back into the bathroom, and all of that happened before Anakin could blink.

Anakin then decided to stand. So he did.

He then walked back down Ahsoka's hallway, forgetting that there were traps along the way. _**(**e dosn't try going into her room or hallway often**)**_

So he was dodging all the traps again and was doing quite fine when he ran into some new traps that he had not seen before, which of course made it all the more difficult.

But finally, he got to the end of all of it and did a double flip finish, landing gracefully on his feet.

He turned his head to give a superior grin to the traps behind him…just in time to see an orange boxing glove come straight at him and smack him in his face.

He was instantly slammed to the ground.

Anakin laid there a while and blinked a few times. He looked at the boxing glove by him on the ground and picked it up. There was a rocket at the end of it…and a piece of paper.

Anakin took the note and read it. It read**:**

**_"HA! HA! Gotcha!…Again! Not so superior now, are you tough guy?_**

**_Sincerely, _**

_**The Hallway Camera**__"_

Anakin glared down the hallway to nowhere in particular, then turning his head and saw Ahsoka run out of the bathroom while trying to put on mascara.

He watched as she put her mascara on the counter and then got out a box of cereal. She then jolted the fridge door open and grabbed the gallon of milk.

Anakin could not helped by being disturbed by the next thing that happened.

Next Ahsoka tore open the box of cereal, and snatched it up.

She then through back her head and poured the cereal down into her mouth.

Anakin's eyes were wide in horror...almost as wide as Ahsoka's mouth as she added the milk to her…um, breakfast.

Anakin looked potentially close to puking.

Ahsoka quickly let out a loud _**'belch!'**_, than ran into the bathroom to drink from the faucet and squeeze toothpaste into her mouth. Anakin blinked and forced down a nauseated swallow.

After her 'brushing,' Ahsoka then grabbed her purse and her mascara, which was still on the counter, and raced out the door. Anakin was simply left there sitting on the floor, becoming even more curious about Ahsoka's behavior. He concluded that whatever Ahsoka was late for, it was _very_ important.

Anakin felt a sudden strong urge to follow Ahsoka and figure out what she was going.

He looked around him at the room he was in, he didn't have anything better to do. Plus, with all the hubbug he had gone through earlier and all the stuff Ahsoka had done this morning, whatever she was late for was important.

It had to be good.

**O.K., kind of an abrupt ending, but it's all we could do without changing or making a little too long of an chapter. Stay stay-tuned! We will (and we mean it this time) update soon and it will be a lot easier because we will have known how to make it a chapter! **

**Sorry, no sneak preview this time; we want it to be a surprise! But, we can tell you the name of the next chapter: 'ANAKIN AND THE ELDERLY LOSER!' Okay, it doesn't look exactly like **_**that**_**, but it is called 'Anakin and the Elderly Loser'. The whole chapter is very funny! There is not a lot of story line in it; it's basically just a long funny conversation between ANAKIN AND THE ELDERLY LOSER! We're sorry; we just couldn't resist doing that!**

**Expect us to update in about a two weeks. Maracta is going to a Christian camp called 'Pine Cove' for a week on June 26. Ever heard of it? It's like the awesomest camp EVER! Nucartor is going later in the summer. Anyways, at the end of two weeks we will hopefully have done the next section and we will be able to post it! Anyways, PEASE!-Cut Productions ;)**


	3. Anakin and the Elderly Loser

Cut Productions: Chapter #3

Sometime between: April 1-July 28, 2011 (That is a very long time for one chapter)

Cut Productions presents…

**Last time on a Seemingly Perfect Day…**_Anakin shook Ahsoka, Ahsoka's screamed and yelled a lot about being late for something, Anakin got punched in the head with a orange boxing glove and became 'potentially close to puking' after seeing Ahsoka weird and creepy ways to do normal things in the morning! Huuuuuuuu-(taking of breath)! Oh, and Anakin became curious about Ahsoka's being late for something and decided to follow her__. _

**This time on a Seemingly Perfect Day…**Anakin chases Ahsoka for a while and then has a long very interesting conversation with a weird old man delivery person who is delivering his…well; let's just have you read the story. ;)

**A Seemingly Perfect Day: **

**Part #3: Anakin and the Elderly Loser**

So, now that he decided that he was going to follow Ahsoka, he had to move fast.

She was already about a minute ahead of him, which was increasing by the second. He ran out of door and into the one of the many long, vast hallways of the Jedi Temple. He looked both ways and decided to take right.

He concluded from the bewildered and annoyed looks of other Jedi in the halls that he was heading in the right direction. He increased his steps to a run.

He sensed the distance between him and his Padawan was closing. He suddenly heard a loud, **'CRASH!' **He listened for a specific response. He was rewarded.

**"SORRY!"** said a voice ahead of him and around the next hallway corner, **"BYE!** I'M _LAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEE_! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" I'M _LAAAAATTTTTEEEEE!_"

Anakin hypothesized that that had been Ahsoka.

He raced around the corner where the commotion had been directed from, and almost ran into a pile of knocked over boxes.

"Whoa!" Anakin yelled screeching to a stop before he tripped and crashed into the boxes before him.

"Stop!" said an old man, jumping in front of Anakin, "If somebody else runs into my stuff again, they are going to get it!"

"Uh, hi," said Anakin.

They stared at each other for a moment, the old man hunched over and looking aggressive and Anakin standing straight and staring.

There was a pause and then Anakin said, "What did you say?"

"Yeah," said the man, "I've been trying to get these stinkin' boxes to this…" The man paused as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it, "This 'Anekean Piewaltser'…or something like that."

"Hey, that's me!" Said Anakin, "You must be the person who's dropping off my next collector's shipment from 'Teddy Bears Galore, Eat-Your-Heart-Out-Till-You-Drop of Pure Awesomeness Teddy Bear Store! I've been waiting like forEVER! Ahsoka said that it had only been two days, but it felt like forever to me. Oh, and by the way, it's 'Anakin Skywalker' not 'Anekean Piewaltser'."

"Is that so? Huh, I never can read well without my glasses." Said the old man.

Anakin looked at him oddly, and then said, "Uh sir, you're wearing them right now."

"Is that so? Oh well, I was never really good at noticing things like that. Say, if you're that 'Anaken Skypacer', maybe you can do me a favor and take the rest of all these boxes back to wherever I'm supposed to take them."

"Oh, well I actually wouldn't mind doing that on a normal occasion, but you see I'm kind of busy because right now I'm chasing my...**Ahsoka!**"

Anakin jolted as he suddenly remembered why he was where he was, and suddenly realized that by talking with the man he had allowed for the distance gap that had been closing between his Padawan and him, had now reopened to a larger extent.

Anakin started hopping through the turned over boxes as he began speaking.

"Sorry old sir, I've got an insane padawan on the loose who has got less than half a mind to run through a wall or jump out a window or to get to whatever weird thing she's late for! That is, of course, if she hasn't already done something of that sort already!"

"Wait young'n," said the old man as Anakin started to hop away, "was this in-lane person, insane? And was this a Paddle Pawn or a Paddle Dawn? Isn't that some sort of Jedi padawan?"

Anakin stared at the old man and then sighed, he didn't bother try bothering to correct him. "Yes and yes," he said to the old man.

"Well then," said the old man, "That's the person who ran into all my delivery stuff I was supposed to deliver! And if I were you, young'n, I'd-"

_"Great,_ wonderful! Good for you. Now I _really_ have to-"

"No, no! It ain't any _'great'_ of _'wonderful'_, it's horrid! Because of that little person of yours, I've got to clean all these knocked over boxes that she or he-I couldn't tell which without my glasses (Anakin slapped his forehead at this point for what should be an obvious reason)-ran into while she or he was running away like a maniac!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I might be seeming kind of rude, but I'm trying to follow my padawan right now, and I've got to start moving _this instant_ or else I'm going to lose her and I will have to WAIT for the _entire_ _day_ until she comes back from her thing she's late for and then I will have to ASK HER why it was so important, what she was late for, and what happened!" Anakin was completely out of breath by the time he finished is very long, run-on sentence. "And by the way, she _is_ a girl, a Tongrutan, her name is Ahsoka. And she's INSANE!"

"A Pokka? Now why do you think Pokka's are _lame?_ Pokka's are perfectly splendid! At least, that's what I always thought before I started dancing. I had to learn the thing, and then dance it for some performance thing, and I ended up sprungen my ankle! Right in front of my wanna-to-be-sweet-heart too! And she got to dance with that Fred Nixon dude! Oh, I've never like him-or dancing for that matter-so that is why I've never danced _ever since!_ Except, of course, for the weekend dance parties down at Hill Billy Lane-"

"Oh, okay! Bye!" Anakin said as he turned around and raced away at incredible speed from the elderly loser to escape any more of the man's...um...self.

"And we're always boogying like there is no 10 o-clock! And then it hits us, and we're like 'zzzzzzzzz,' and then we wake up like hours later and we-"

The old man suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he observed Anakin speedily race around the corner away from him for some reason.

He sighed. Things like that were not foreign to him.

He had no idea why…but they were.

The old man sighed once again and looked around at the mess of boxes on the ground.

"Aah, well thanks to that Annalean Atmosphere-jogger person, I'm gonna have pick up ALL THESE BOXES!" He groaned at the thought of all that _work_.

So the old man decided to forget about the person who had something to do with the sky and exercising and get on with more important things.

He sighed for the third time and muttered something about the old days which had something to do with Frisbees and Peanut Butter and then he smacked his gums and said, "Now where did my teeth get off to?"

Then, he walked down the hall and disappeared around the left corner and was not reported being seen until last Tuesday somewhere on Good Morning America.

THE END

…

…for him that is…the old guy's part of the story…yay.

Anakin and Ahsoka's story is far from being over. Very far.

Do you want to know what will happen next? Then tune in 3 weeks from now and see if we have updated, okay?

_Until next time on __**A **__**S**__eemingly __**P**__erfect __**D**__ay__**!**_

**He! He! Did you think it was funny? We did! We were laughing the entire time we were writing it! It felt kind of short after we read it so many times, through. Review if you thought it was funny. Review if you didn't think it was funny. Anyways, you get our point, PLEASE REVIEW! And sorry if you think it was offending or anything the way called the old man an 'elderly loser', we're sorry. We do not think elderly people are losers, troublesome, or annoying. Far from it. WE HAVE THE GREATEST GRANDPARENTS EVER! The only reason we used all the stuff about making fun of old age is for comical effect, and hopefully, it worked. Sorry if we offended any one.**

**Anyways (man we say that word a lot), the next chapter might be awhile. Summer is one month from closing (YIKES!) but thankfully all our vacations and stuff that has clouded up our life is beginning to clear. But still, we don't really have any word-for-word idea in our minds (but we do know what's going to happen) so it will be a little bit before the next chapter.**

**We hoped you enjoyed this chapter! We're not sure but we are thinking about starting other stories while doing this one which means it will take a lot longer to finish this one. But don't worry, we haven't decided quite yet. –Cut Productions**


	4. Discontinuing Note to AWIRT

**Hello people who are reading this! Although this is _WAAAAAAY_ overdue (by a _year_) and this note should have officially been posted _months_ ago, we are still publically announcing that we are not going to continue our story, "A Seemingly Perfect Day" due to these reasons:**

**#1** Number one: we have lost some interest in Star Wars, but not totally. We're still fans, but it's not an obsession of ours anymore.

**#2** Number two, we don't have a lot of extra time, and there are other things we deem more important to do and write in that spare time.

**#3** Number three, we have already written and posted the best and funniest parts (according to Nacartor)of this story. The rest of the story would have consisted of Anakin chasing Ahsoka through the Temple and Coruscant, and then landing in the studio to which Ahsoka is late for called 'Jedi Scam'. Jedi Scam is a new news station and Ahsoka and Robe (another Jedi padawan whom Ahsoka has a crush on) are the hosts. That day Jedi Scam was reporting that Jedi had been attacked by ninjas (who were Kit Fisto with Obi Wan, Eeth Koth with a clone and Admiral Yularen). Anakin ends up being the comedic live footage of the day, and is mobbed by 'ninjas' (we never decided if they were real or not) while cornering a droidika with a random clone named Fredd 2.6! Tada! And then Anakin and Ahsoka go back to the temple after the shows done...and that was all of the show. **The end.**

**If we ever decided to attempt to finish this story we would delete and replace this 'chapter'…but do not expect that to happen because we will most likely will not. If you enjoyed this story (at least the parts that were written and posted), you must ****read our profile because if shares the same random, fantastic funniness that you have read here! Our apologies for leaving an unfinished master piece…not that we are bragging or anything. ;) God's awesomeness to you. Sincerely,**

**Maracta and Nacartor of Cut Productions**


End file.
